1. Field of the Invention
The present patent document relates generally to spring-tension rods used for window curtains and shower curtains in households, and more particularly to an improved spring-tension rod assembly that has improved manufacturing cost.
2. Background of the Related Art
Curtain rods that require no mounting hardware and that are frictionally fit within a window casement, commonly known as spring-tension rods, are known in the art. These rods are desirable to consumers because they require little or no skill or tools to install and installation is frequently damage-free to the window casement.
A larger variation of a spring-tension rod is used to hang shower curtains in a shower or tub stall in a bathroom, and operates in the same manner.
Prior art spring-tension rods include an outer rod an inner rod received within the outer rod. A finial assembly adorns each end of the spring-tension rod and serves as a foot against the window casement and/or wall. A spring is included in the outer rod and one end of the spring held in place by a plastic insert or is crimped in place to the outer rod. The other end of the spring engages the inner rod and biases the inner rod outwardly and away from the outer rod, thereby permitting the spring-tension shade to be mounted within a window casement or, in the case of a spring-tension shower rod, mounted within and bath tub or shower stall.
However, it is desirable to reduce the manufacturing cost and assembly complexity of spring-tension rods. Therefore, there is a perceived need for an improved spring-tension rod that has reduced manufacturing cost and assembly complexity.